Scared Senseless
by 1.77241996
Summary: This is a story that we are writing together. All human. Everyone belongs to different cliques so they don't know each other. One day they all get detention together. They become friends... What will happen? T for language.
1. Detention

**Hey People!!!! Howzit going!!!! Here is the first chapter of the most amazing story weve written so far!!!! Tell us whht you think!!!!!**

**DICLAIMER: WE own nothing.**

* * *

Jasper's POV Monday, morning.

I woke up to the dullness that is Forks. Damn my stupid parents for wanting to live in a small town. They're country clubbers though so I never see them. Would've preferred to stay in Texas.

Can't change what my annoying parents did so I guess I'll have to deal.

I walked out of bed and took a shower, I just felt like it. I love my shampoo. It smells like oranges! I put my towel on and walked out to my room. It was huge so when I actually got to my closet I was dry.

I walked in and decided on black skinny's, red slipknot shirt and neon blue converse. STICK IT SOCIETY! You fuck with me, I kill you! I flat ironed my hair, put on some eyeliner and grabbed my package of markers from my dresser. I was running late so I grabbed my bag and didn't eat breakfast, I would just have to skip to get my lunch.

I jumped on the back of my canary yellow Brammo (A/N: A Brammo is a motorcycle. Look it up.-L) And sped off to school. Just in time for the bell. Strange, I'm usually always late or if I'm not I get detention. I guess it's detention for me today.

When I got to class I went to my usual seat in the back corner and started on coloring my hair for the day. Hmmm…Blue shoes should equal blue bangs, right?

So I colored my hair. When all of a sudden, in the middle of a lecture on expectations for this class. My cell phone interrupted him saying he doesn't want cell phones in the class.

"Shit" I mumbled. I forgot I changed my ringtone. He probably would have let it slide if it weren't for my phone currently singing;

_"Dance fucker dance  
You never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
So Dance fucker dance"  
_  
Slowly, all eyes turned toward. Moi. Oh dang, am I in trouble.

"Jasper," The teacher, Mr. Doddles I think his name was, said looking down and slowly stalking over to me. I could feel his anger, like this guy was pissed. Oh well, I guess I'm used to it though, being an empath does have it's down sides.

"Yes?" I said fearing for my pretty Lg clear phone.

"Give me your phone, you can get it at the end of the day. And detention. Saturday. And you better be there no later than eight." He scowled when I turned my phone off and locked it with a password. Ha! Jasper 1 untechnological teacher 0. Yes, I feel good. Even my hair is pretty, 'Jasper, that was so gay!' I mentally scolded myself. First day, and I already have detention. Things are looking good.

Edward's POV Monday, lunch.

I was sitting at the grand piano in the music room deciding what the next note should be. I was composing a song for my mother and had to get it just right. I couldn't practice at home or she'd know what I was doing.

I just figured it out and put my pen on the paper to write it down when stupid fricken Peris (A/N name from the Uglies I know, I just couldn't help it! –T) just had to come in.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Can I eat your food? It's always good and I forgot mine" He said.

"You do realize we have a cafeteria. Right?" I scowled.

"Ya, but your foods better" He whined, what is with this guy?

"Fine. Just take it!" I said reluctantly.

"Thanks a mil Edward!" He said stealing it from my dark green bag and running off.

Man he's got issues. I turned back to write when, god damnit another person came in.

"Hey, Edward?" Luna (A/N From the Incarnations of Immortality series yes I know that the real Luna Kaftan isn't actually like this but it is imperative to the storyline that she be! - T) said meekly. She's a very shy sweet person so I tried not to be to rude.

"Yes Luna?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Umm…Can I borrow a pen?" She said looking at her shoes.

"You couldn't have asked one of the other three hundred people in the school?" I asked her.

"Uh, well, yours are prettier though. And they always work."

"Fine. Just take this one" I said handing her the blue pen I was using.

"Thank you so much Edward I swear I will give it back!" She said dashing off.

I looked down at my stone washed jeans, green T-shirt and black and white checkered shoes and sighed.

When the next person came in though. I snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?!?!?!?!?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU INTERRUPT ME I EAT YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a teacher, Mr. Masen?" Oh crap, that's bogus.

"Especially when said teacher is letting you use the band room at lunch against her better judgment?" Uh oh, that person that I just snapped at, was Mrs. Bannerman, the music teacher.

"DETENTION! SATURDAY! Be there no later then eight. AM! And you are also banned from the band room for the rest of the week!"

OH shit! Well better go along with it.

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!

Literally saved by the bell.

Bella's POV Tuesday, lunch

"Ya ya Oh sure Mike, that's great." I said unenthusiastically as I walked out of the editing office. I'm not sure what he was talking about, probubly lame though. I was busy planning my next Zay article when I heard Mike shouting at me.

"Hey! Bella! Did you hear me? I just asked you if you wanted to go out later?" Mike said exasperatedly waving his hand in front of my face.

"No Mike. I don't." I said walking toward my locker.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him, he got his face really close to mine and I smelt cheeto breath. Ewwww, there's no way I'm going out with a guy with cheeto breath.

"C'mon baby, you can't be doing something every minute of this weekend" He said pushing me up to the lockers and getting WAY to close. "How about Saturday?" He asked getting closer. Oh. Rejection. He's gonna kiss me. Without thinking my shield came up and he was rocketed across the hall to the other lockers and made a considerable dent.

"Ms. Swan! What do you think you where doing?!?" Mrs. Buckland the teacher in charge of the student paper asked me.

Reject. I am doomed.

"But he was-" She didn't even let me finish.

"Detention Ms. Swan. This Saturday, be there no later than eight." She told me then stormed away.

I smirked then turned to Mike who was just starting to stir.

"Sorry Mike. I've got detention this Saturday" I smiled and walked away to the cafeteria.

One Merit for me, little did she know. Detention is finally a blessing.

Rosalie POV. First block after lunch. Wednesday.

So Right now I am in Drama class. We are rehearsing for one of the school plays and I am singing with one of the HOTTEST guys I have ever seen. I am playing Sharpay from High School Musical and Ryan is being played by DAMEN!!! THAT'S RIGHT. FRICKEN DAMEN!!!! Of course Lauren is jealous but who cares? I sure don't.

[Both:]  
Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

[Rosalie]  
Show some muscle

[Damen]  
Do the hustle

[Rosalie:]  
Yeah we're gonna

[Both:]  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top

[Damen:]  
Wipe away your inhibitions

[Both:]  
Stump stump stump, do the rump

[Rosalie:]  
And strut your stuff

[Both:]  
Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory

[Damen:]  
We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

[Rosalie: stop]

[Both:]  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top

We finished and I was a little flustered. I was walking off the stage to a huge amount of clapping, well in my mind. No one was there except for us, we were just warming up. Then from nowhere there was a crash. Lauren came out of the back room and turned to face me.

Then the teacher came in. Sadness, I saw that special look Lauren gets in her eyes when she's planned something she knows will work out.

"Ms. Abgrall" Lauren said in her horribly nasally voice. "Rosalie broke the mirror in my dressing room!"

Oh sadness, Damen had left when Ms. Abgrall came in so no one could vouch for me.

"Oh really?I never thought you would do something so horrible Rosalie. Well. Detention this Saturday, be there no later that eight." She scowled at me then kicked me out of drama for the day!

So unfair.

Emmett's POV in the locker rooms after school. Thursday.

I was getting ready to go and have a shower after running my 20 required laps for today. I heard some people talking, at first I thought that it was just mindless chatter like every other day but I heard my name in their conversation and decided that maybe I should listen.

"I think that Emmett is definitely on steroids, there is no way he can be that big." I heard that asshole Paul saying about me.

"Well I know how, he's not buff, he's just really fat!" OH HELLA NO! Jacob did not just say that about me!

So I just walked up to him and had the sweet satisfaction of feeling and hearing my fist connect with his face!

Hella! Teacher alert! SHIT! Its Mr. Ridenour!

"What the fuck Emmett!….. I mean ummmmm what happened?"

"Oooooooooooooo, you swore!" I really need to stop with the whole act first, think second thing.

"That is it! Emmett! While you were to busy talking to yourself in your head I heard the whole story from Jacob here! Detention!" Mr. Ridenour looked mad.

"But Mr. Ridenour! Jacob is a fag! You can't believe anything he says! Plus he started it!" Again with the act first, think second thing!

"Emmett, I don't want to hear it! Detention! Saturday! Eight, don't be late!"

Sweet I can still sleep in, even if I do have to miss my Saturday night.

"I meant AM, Emmett not PM." God could this guy read my mind or something? But before I could possibly have said something he had already left.

Whatever, it's not like I've never had detention before.

Alice's POV lunch Friday Cheer practice.

"You can't see.

Cause you're not with us.

We kicked your ass all the way

You totally paid.

The price, that's right

YOU SUCK!"

We finished our cheer, curtsey of moi.

"Great work guys! Ten minute break then we learn a new one." I smiled and winked at them. I walked away to grab my water bottle and check my clothes and makeup.

I walked into the bathroom and touched up my makeup. I went into the stall to fix my outfit. I was wearing a light pink tank with thick straps and a V-neck, a dark pink mini skirt and hot pink runners. I have the best fashion sense in the school and everyone knows it. All of a sudden I got the sudden urge to stand on the toilet and hide. I usually listen to my urges because they have never gotten me in trouble and have always benefited me.

"I know, did you see her shoes?" I heard Tanya say as she walked in.

"OMG, I know. I mean who wears hot pink shoes?" I heard Renada say after her.

" I mean how like how retro is that?" Irina added.

"Way to much if you know what I mean." Senna said.

They all giggled and left. The bitches! All right Alice, think fast you only have five minutes left of break. Unless…

I quickly ran to the locker room and grabbed those girls' gym bags and rushed outside to the parking lot.

I took out all their clothes and laid them out just right, then took out Tanya's sage essential oil she puts on herself after every single practice and drenched their clothes in it. All I needed was a lighter.

I saw this emo kid walking over to his canary yellow brammo. Oh my god! Talk about a bubbly bike, and my moto lets me talk to him- If you don't have a good fashion sense, then you're not worth talking to. But he so is worth talking to, I mean, he so has a good fashion sense.

I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and I gasped, he looked so familiar, I just couldn't remember from where. NO time to waste, I only had 1 minute left.

"Dude I need a lighter" I said knowing he'd have one.

"Ya sure here." He said handing me a metallic purple one. "But I need that back, it's my favorite." He smiled and walked away.

Okay, now to watch it burn. First though I had to call them to make sure they would be here. I took out my hot pink walkman phone and texted Tanya.

Me:_ hey, Tanya? Can you get Irina, Renada, Senna and yourself down to the parking lot? I've got a surprise!_

Tanya:_ Of course I can!_

Perfect, she took the bait. I quickly lit it and…oops. They brought Ms. Mayner with them, the cheer coach. Oh well, to late to change plans now. I pocketed the lighter so I could give it back to the emo and turned to smile my brightest at them and they gasped. All their clothes were ignited and spread over the parking lot to spell:

**SLUTZILLAS UNITE!**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR TOMORROW BE THERE NO LATER THAN EIGHT AM!" Ms. Mayner screamed and tried to disperse the crowd that had converged. Of course everyone knew who's clothes they were and who had lit them. Detention was definatly worth it.

Random Third Person's POV

I was walking to my locker at the end of the day! Freedom! It's finally Friday! As I walked by one of the classrooms I stopped as I heard Emmett McCarty saying

"Dude, I can't come to practice tomorrow, I yet again forgot to turn on my mental filter around a teacher and have all day detention." Weird it's only the first week of school and he already has an all-day detention.

Great, the PA. I stopped my extensive trek down the hallway to listen.

"This is a message for detention tomorrow from Mr. Scargall ('And Mr. Warren' could be heard faintly in the background) I'd like to inform Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty and Alice Brandon that ('Mr. Warren feels left out' could be heard faintly after the names where announced.) you know what? I'm going to let Mr. Warren finish the announcement." Mr. Scargall sounded exasperated and we could hear the shuffling it took to get the mic over to Mr. Warren.

"Hello, so what the students who where just mentioned have to bring tomorrow is something that represents them. Can be anything. Have a great weekend to those of you who will not be subjected to the wrath of Mr. Scargall and-"

The mic was pulled from Mr. Warren and immedietly shut off. As I finished walking and got to my locker in each classroom could be heard a 'who's that' or 'I don't know that person got detention' or something along the lines of surprisedness at the fact that all those people had detention together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review. We want to know what you think!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys! Hows it going? Anyhoo, Here is the next chapter. Sorry but some POV's are really short. It's just how we wrote it. -L  
Review!!!! I makes us Smile!!!  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. Sorry about not having one of these last chap.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was so buzzed on coffee and sugar and energy drinks. I figured I might as well be as high as physically possible in a school.

I pulled up in my Brammo and got out bouncing every step. I unhooked my guitar case from my bike and bolted it to the front door of the school and ran into a teacher. I was so buzzed that I said…

"Youknowwhat? Youshouldgethighonfizzpowder! Cause…It's…Really…GOOD!!!!" I shouted at the teacher and ran away.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted running down the hallway to the enormous libraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary.

Once I got there I realized that I was the last one, having been on time so I immediately calmed down and took my seat in the farthest back corner.

"So," The blonde girl up at the front said. I blushed, well obviously they'd heard my happy funness in the hallway.

"Ya, sorry everyone. I'm just jacked up on sugar and coffee and energy drinks!!" I smiled then sunk back into my corner.

BANG! The door flew open and in came Mr. Scargall.

"As you may have noticed Mr. Warren is absent." He stated.

"Yeah, umm…so where is he?" The girl with long brown hair asked.

"He is chained to one of the chairs in the staff room, he was to annoying." He stated to very shocked and outraged looks from us.

"So, you are all to sit here and talk about yourselves and get to know each other a little better. Any questions before I lock you all in?" Mr. Scargall said holding up a massive key.

"Ya, does Barry Manalow know you raid his closet every morning?" The guy with bronze hair asked.

"Dude! I should've thought of that!" A very buff guy sitting next to the blonde girl said.

"Ya well how about those shoes?!" A girl with spiky black hair said.

"Does he even OWN a mirror?" The blonde girl said pulling out her compact and examining her reflection.

"OMJ (oh my Jasper, saying from his 'past' really just me showing him love -T ;) Iluvhappyfunness…?HaveyouevergottenhighonFIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………….Before?" I said bouncing in my seat with the magical seat fairies.

"ENOUGH! Before I toss you all in a garbage can and out the window!!!!!" (A/N Our teacher Mr. Scargall actually puts people in garbage cans. I know, scary class!) Mr. Scargall yelled and then left. We heard the ominous click of the ginormus lock and relaxed in our seats.

"CIRCLE TIME!" The girl with black spiky hair yelled and slid her chair closer to mine. Everyone else followed and they were soon in a nice comfortable circle.

"I guess I'll start." I said looking up at every ones reluctance.

" Hi, I'm 15, my name is Jasper-" The spiky haired girl interrupted me.

"Wait. You mean THE Jasper. As in THE Jasper Whitlock who supposedly moved away?" She asked. I hate it when anyone tries to talk about the past. Especially mine.

"Yes. I am 'THE' Jasper Whitlock." I sighed and made quotation marks with my fingers " I was the 'heart throb/most popular guy/hottie greatest' of my junior high" I said and waited for their response.

omjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjo

Alice POV

OH MY BUBBLY SAINT! I can't believe it's actually him! I mean he does look the same, except his hair was brown, and he didn't have the nose piercing, and he was younger, and he dressed differently. But other than that he was just the same.

"SO, Jasper, what did happen to you?" I inquired. I just HAD to know, I mean, whenever there's a secret I MUST know I cannot be kept in the dark.

He looked really awkward and uncomfortable, as though remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Look, it's not something I like remembering. It's just…I…I haven't ever told anyone before. I just wanted…I just wanted… to forget…everything." He sighed and turned to his original spot and brought something out. I couldn't see it yet.

"Besides. I don't know why you would ask, don't you remember?" He asked me. I saw something shift in his eyes and I had to look away and blush. It was so intense and…special. It made me feel like the only person in the world. I looked up and he put down his guitar case and mumbled something about 'for later' when he looked at it.

Oh well, I'll know soon enough. And that we're also going to be the closest friends evAH!

"So, myturnmyturnmyturnmyturn! My name is Alice Brandon, I am the captain of the cheer team and I'm 15. Greatest accomplishment EVAH!" I smiled. I went and grabbed my bass case. Bass case. Bass case. He he. I went back and sat down just in time for the bronze haired kid to introduce himself.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh

Edward's POV 

When Alice skipped off to wherever she was going, I stood up to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Edward Masen and I'm 17 years old. So ya." I sat back down hoping I could just be ignored for the rest of the day, but of course that wasn't gonna happen.

"So Edward….. what did you bring?" Ugh. Alice. You know what if I just answer her I could get this over with.

"Um well I brought a mini piano because I was hoping to finish composing my song for my mother but I can see that it is not going to happen." Uh oh, I do not like the look on that big guy's face.

"You play the PIANO! What a mamas boy!" Well it looks like the big guy will be trouble.

I think I might have just heard the girl with the long brown hair mutter "Well I think it's sexy." Hmmm.. well she is pretty cute. But apparently the big guy heard her as well.

"OMG! Totally nickname for LIFE! SEXY!" Oh my god, that's bogus.

"Ya well you're a bitch! See! Ha! Nickname for life! BITCH!" Wow I really need some better comebacks.

"I am not a bitch! But I will tell you who I really am." Well at least I can sit back down now.

Jijijijjijijijijijijijijijijijjijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijij

Emmett' POV

Previously…

"_I am not a bitch! But I will tell you who I really am." _

I cleared my throat and prepared.

"My name is Emmett McCarty, I am 17. AND MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEKEND!" I coughed and looked down. Mental filter Emmett, mental filter! "Any whats its face. I am the star, the best, and the most excellenest runner on the track team. Don't listed to that fag Jacob cause I am NOT on steroids!" I jumped out of my chair and skipped over to where I brought my book, 'Drumming for Dummies'. I know how to drum, but I can't exactly bring my drum set. I know my jeep is big, but it would take too long to haul it.

"Me next," The hottie blondie said flipping her hair out of her face. SO HOT! For the first time in my life though, I kept my mouth shut. She looks like the kind of girl who isn't mindless. And I wanna be friends first.

Ocococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo

Rosalie's POV

"Well hi. My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 17 years old. You can call me Rose, I AM going to be an actress which is why I am THE STAR of the RHD and I brought my iPod because I need to practice my singing for the play." Well that was easy.

"Um Rose, can I call you rosebud?" Wow well I guess if Emmett wants to give me a nickname then he can.

"Sure whatever, I don't really care."

"There, well that's everyone so I'm gonna go off into a secluded part of the libraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary as Jasper so lightly put it, to practice."

"Oh! My! God! I said that out loud! I really didn't mean to." Jasper looked really embarrassed. Oh well, whatevs.

"And Rosalie I think that your forgetting someone, this girl here" Really? Oh there she is, that brown haired girl. I guess Edward was right.

"Ok well can you, like introduce yourself so I can go practice?" I know I might have sounded rude but she was cutting into my singing time.

"Ya, sure well my name is…."

Ququququuquququququququququuququququququququququququququququququququququququququququq

Bella's POV

"Ya, sure well my name is Bella Swan, I write for the school newspaper and I'm 16 years old." I thought maybe I could make it short and sweet.

"Well Bella, what did you bring?" Alice is really curious.

"I brought a book and my iPod." Again, short and sweet.

"What book? Why? Why do you also have you iPod?" Ugh, rejection.

"I brought MacBeth because it is a really good book and I also have my iPod because if I listen to music while I read I can get into my book better, is that good enough for you Alice? Can I go read now?"

"Yes it is good enough, but I think that instead of everyone going off to do their own thing that we should all swap phones and set ringtones for each other so that we can keep in touch because I just know that we will be the best of friends!" Wow had she had more sugar then Jasper or something?

A lot of 'Ok Alice' and 'Sure's' went around the group as we all took out our phones.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. So ya, theres chapter 2 for you. Review, review, review!!!!  
Taynie and Lissa.**


	3. Texting And A Song

**Hello fine people! A little FYI here, there will be links to some of their stuff later on our profile. You will just have to wait and see of what.  
Discalimer: We own nothing  
Read on, our readers! Read on!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Alright every one. Pass your phone to the right and program your number into it." Alice said.

I slowly removed my pretty Lg. clear out of my pocket and handed it to Bella.

" This phone is my baby Bella, I need you to take care of it and guard it with your life." I told her.

"Alright Jasper, you just do that" She said and took my phone.

I felt someone nudge my left side and remembered Alice was on my left. She smiled when she handed me her hot pink Walkman phone. I felt a wave of happiness. She really is very pretty, so I smiled back and programmed my number with the ring tone. She said she was a cheerleader, right? So I made my ringtone the one and only rap song I know, Down by J. Shawn.

The rest of the phones went like this:

Edward: Fake it- Seether

Emmett: Guilty Pleasure – Cobra Starship

Rosalie: Teenagers – My chemical Romance

Bella: Love today – Mika.

After programming them all I got my pretty phone back, and turned it on silent so we could text later and Scargally wouldn't know.

Speak of the devil, we had just put our phones away when Mr. Scargall walked in carrying a cooler.

"Here are your provided lunches, you all have grilled cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies and a huge bowl of chocolate pudding." He said sounding tired.

"FINGER PAINTING!" Emmett said as he jumped out of his seat and rushed for the pudding bowl and grabbed it hurrying back to his seat.

"This was Mr. Warren's idea. Wasn't it?" Bella said taking the pudding away from Emmett and putting it on her table she started at.

"Yes." Mr. Scargall said then left and locked the door.

"Well, that was exciting" Edward said taking out his bagged lunch and starting on his lunch.

Emmett took out a huge shopping bag and commenced taking his lunch out of the paper bag.

"Okay, 2 bags of chips, 5 ham and cheese sandwiches, 1 full one liter of milk, 3 bananas, 2 apples and…. Here it is! A dozen double chocolate chip muffins." Emmett finished pulling out his lunch. Rosalie, who was sitting beside him took one look at the muffins and pounced.

"!!!!" She screamed tackling Emmett and taking him down off the chair onto the floor. He didn't seem to be hurt, because he was laughing very hard.

"Alright princess! Just get off me!" He said handing her two then sitting back down with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" Bella asked.

"Yes, George will be very angry if you take that seat." I said and turned to my lunch.

"Right, well how about I sit on your other side?" She asked but didn't wait for me to answer.

I shrugged and turned to my baloney sandwich. I took off the baloney and put three pixie sticks and a handful of Captain Crunch on it and took a huge bite. Mmmmm, the beauty of no parents at home.

"So Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said looking up from my sandwich to face her, she looked concerned. And I felt it so I heard her out.

"Why did you pretend to move away? I mean, I'm new here so I wouldn't know the story." She smiled sheepishly at me and I felt some hidden motive behind her curiosity.

"Bella, Please tell me something first." I asked her. I knew it was unlikely she would answer me so I would me less likely to have to answer her.

"Any thing Jasper." She said smiling. Perfect.

"So, what secret are you keeping from us? And don't say nothing cause I'll know if you're lying" I asked. She wouldn't answer that I was almost sure of.

"Jasper, I'll tell you later. Kay?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Then there's your answer." I said cheerfully.

Edward's POV

I will not be a green eyed monster.

I will not be jealous of a guy I barely know, because the girl that I have a huge crush on just walked away from me to talk to him.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice yell whisper in my ear.

"WHAT!" I yell whispered back.

"I know how you feel" She said shyly looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'm just saying that-"

"OMG! WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO TO SEPARATE CORNERS OF THE LIBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARY AND TEXT EACH OTHER!!!!" Emmett shouted randomly.

"AND…Break!" Alice said and we all accordingly ran to our separate corners.

Alice's POV

So I am currently hiding behind the non-fiction book rack and texting Jasper. Sucks I didn't get a chance to tell Edward. It's so obvious he likes Bella! I hope it's just not equally as obvious about my crush on Jasper. I can just tell though that Edward and I will be good friends.

So anyway, back to texting Jasper,

Me: Hey! So how have you been!

Jasper: Wasn't it less than 3 minutes since we last talked?

Me: That's beside the point. Ooh, how r u holding up?

Jasper: What do you mean?

Me: Well, just that I know that Bella came and talked to you and you  
looked uncomfortable so I was just wondering how you are doing.

Jasper: Oh, well, I'll be fine.

I was just in the process of texting him back when I got a text from Emmett.

Emmett: /HEY HOMIES! SO I'M HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT AND YOU ALL SHOULD COME. OFFICIAL INVITE! RSVP LIKE NOW!/

"" I shrieked. I absolutely LOVE parties! So I texted him back.

Me: OMG! Like totally yes! I would luv 2 come!

Hmm, I wonder how the others are getting there. I know, I'll drive them there in my Porsche! So of course I had to joint text them all- nope not Rosalie, Emmett just going to pick her up himself.

Me: Hey so I was wondering if you all would like a ride to Emmett's place? I have enough room in my car and I don't mind.

Edward: Aren't you a little young to be driving?

Me: Details! *rolls eyes*

Bella: Ya sure, I don't mind.

Jasper: Sounds great to me. I really didn't feel like driving my parents 1967 chevy impala. They'd kill me if I recked it.

Edward: You actually have one? What color is it?

Jasper: Does it matter? I have my canary yellow Brammo and that's all I can care about.

Me: Sounds like fun! OMG have you guys seen the time? 1hour of Hell left. YES!

Jasper: We should probably go back to the 'circle time' so we can have a show and tell moment.

Me: Agreed!

I took off from my hiding place and ran to my spot in the circle. I was the first one there bouncing in my seat as I waited for everyone else to arrive.

"I'm –/bounce/- so/ /–/bounce/- excited!" I said as everyone sat down with their show and tell items in hand.

"O-k? I'll go first. I brought my most beautiful most prized most favoritest Jackson guitar." Jasper said pulling out a black Jackson guitar from it's case and started playing it. I recognized the tune so I took out my red base and gave him a base line to go by. To my intense shock Edward pulled out his mini piano and tapped a melody. Then Emmett took out drum sticks from his backpack and patted on the table. Rosalie and Bella looked up and waited for the singing to start.

_(Bella) Follow your bliss, it reads on my chest.  
(Emmett) I know I got it tattooed for a reason.  
(Everyone) Why can't I just hold it true?  
(Jasper)'Cause I'm still crashing all the funerals  
(Me)Of these people that I never knew.  
(Rosalie)Yeah!_

(Everyone) I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep.  
And some day I will wake up and realize I made up everything.

(Edward)I shut the door and turn all the lights out.  
And listen to all the songs that the night shouts.  
(Bella) They go something just like this...  
(Jasper) So go fill up a glass with tonic rocks and gin  
and drink yourself to happiness.

(Everyone) I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep.  
And some day I will wake up and realize I made up everything.

(Me)We can all hang ourselves from gold chandeliers.  
And drink goodbye to all, all the pain and fears.  
(Rosalie)Loose lips have sunk this ship, to a shallow grave.  
Washed up upon the rocks. I won't be saved. I won't be saved.

(Everyone)I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep.  
And some day I will wake up and realize I gave up everything.

-Emmett(I won't...) (Edward)So follow your bliss, it reads on my chest.  
-Jasper(...be saved.)  
-Emmett(I won't...) (Rosalie)I know I got it tattooed for a reason.  
-Jasper(...be saved.)  
-Emmett(I won't...) (Bella)I shut the door and, turn all the lights out.  
-Jasper(...be saved.)  
-Emmett(I won't...) (Me) And listen to all the songs that the night  
shouts. -Jasper(...be saved.)

Oh my god! After we finished everyone just sat there in awed silence.

"We…you…they…didn't…AWSOME!" Emmett spluttered.

We then all burst into laughter. Stupid Scargally though had to ruing the moment by barging in and telling us it was time to go.

We all headed out but I suddenly remembered I didn't know where everyone lived!

"Hey guys wait! I don't know where you live!" Wow, way to sound like a stalker freak Alice!

"Sure" Jasper said with a smile. I honestly didn't mean to say it, it just sort of popped out.

"Thanks babe!" Oh. God. Am. I. MORTIFIED!

He didn't look upset though. Just a little blush. Emmett on the other hand…

"ANOTHER NICK NAME FOR LIFE! HA IS IT LIKE MY BIRTHDAY?" Oh god Emmett, way to have some dignity!

After giving me all their addresses we all went home. Me personally to plan my outfit for Emmett's party tonight. For some reason, I knew that a lot of things would be said tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon!  
Taynie and Lissa.**


	4. Emmett's Party

**Heya peoples again!!!! Here is the evermore waited for!!!! Emmett's Party!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: We own nothing!  
Keep reading, this chapter is the last capter with multiple POV's just so you know. The other chapters will be shorter but we will update quicker!**

**Alice's POV**

I am sooooooooooo excited!!!!!!! Like, YAY! PARTY!

I got into my Porsche and took off for babe's house. I am still in awe that he is THE Jasper Whitlock! But whatever, I need to go pick up the others so we can all go to Emmett's party tonight! It will be soooooo much fun!

When I got to Jasper's house I just sat in my car for a while. His house was HUGE!!!! Like I think that his parents are just as loaded as mine, maybe even more.

While I was busy ogling the house I hadn't realized Jasper come out of the house and stopped to stare. I don't know what he could possibly be staring at. Oh, right. My car. Oops, I guess that sometimes I forget that I drive a canary yellow Turbo 911 Porsche.

"Hey Jasper, nice house!" I called over to him hoping to get his attention.

"Oh, hi Alice. Thanks, nice car. Like, really nice car!" He said enthusiastically, still eyeing my pretty car.

"Thanks it was a gift form my parents. Speaking of, where are yours?"

"I really don't know, my parents only come home once a month, I think they might be currently in Tokyo? I'm not sure" WOW! I was right, his parents are loaded!

"Well hop in we still need to go and pick up Edward and Bella before we go to Emmett's house." I wonder if the others parents are loaded. I'm pretty sure that they are.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"OMG! EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT HOUSE, LIKE NOW! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES! WE NEED TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming from my car at Edward, I knew he could hear me. Yet he still takes his pretty little time. I will give him five more seconds…….

"IF YOU ARE NOT OUT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS EDWARD, I WILL GET THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO START CALLING YOU SEXY! EITHER SEXY OR EDWARDO! THAT'S RIGHT YOUR NICKNAMES FOR LIFE! THE WHOLE SCHOOL! FIVE! FOUR! THR-"

"Ok, ok, god Alice I'm coming! And where did the Edwardo thing come from?" Edward was almost yelling right back at me as he locked his front door and started walking out to my car.

"Can we go NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Mr. Slow? Oh and the Rdwardo thing was just something that I thought of to piss you off." I was seriously pissed off at this guy for keeping me waiting.

"Ok, well, yes Alice we can go now," Now he gets it? God will Edward ever learn?

I was calming down as I pulled out of the driveway and headed for Bella's house.

**-Another five minutes later-**

"BELLA? Am I gonna have to start yelling at you too or are you ready?" I was saying as I pulled into the drive at Bella's house and saw her sitting on her porch waiting.

"No Alice, you do not need to yell at me. I'm ready, even though I really don't want to go to this party" Wow, Bella must really hate parties cuz I have told her so many times already that I know this will be fun!

"Good your ready, now hop in. We need to GO!" I said ignoring her previous comment about not wanting to go to the party.

**Jasper's POV**

Yay, a party? The last party I went to was in grade……um….9, I think?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I literally shrieked! Now I remember.

_-Flashback-_

……………………………………………_No! I don't want to remember it anymore!!!!!!!!_

_-End Flashback-_

You know what? I hate myself now. I had finally forgotten that party last year and now I remember it again. Oh the horror. I curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"Girls…..all……..over………me…….never…..again……sooooooo……scary……overwhelming……… too many!" I was in full out panic mode!

"Jasper! Jasper! Whats wrong?" At least Alice cares.

"Just remembering the last party I went to * Shudder * it was kinda traumatizing." I told her.

"Oh ya I remember that. You sorta just freaked out and ran off. Everyone was wonder where you went. Next thing we know you had supposedly moved away." Oh dang, people remember that?

"Let's just forget that ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal, your safe with me." With that we walked into Emmett's colossal house and right into the middle of a full out party.

OH DANG I HATE PARTIES!!!!!!!!!!! Especially with the amount of excitement coming off of Emmett right now.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!!!!! MY NEWEST, BESTEST HOMIES HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!" I am going to KILL Emmett!

"SO LETS ALL BE NICE AND WELCOME THEM IN GRACIOUSLY!!! HI YOU GUYS!!!!! SO THAT BLOND HAIRED DUDE IS JASPER, THE SHORT PIXIE IS ALICE, THE OTHER TALL GUY WITH THEM IS EDWARD AND THE OTHER CHICK THERE IS BELLA!!!" OMG! Emmett is sooooo DEAD!

I turned to the other three. "How do you fell about a joint murder of Emmett. Because I'm all for it right now."

Like expected they all agreed but before I could say anything else all three of them were dragged off in different directions. OH DANG! I'm standing out here alone at a party. This is exactly what happened last time. I need to hide. Like, now!

I scanned the walls…… There beside the hallway! That looks like a closety type thing.

I entered this janitor closet type thing and sat down. I'm safe. I heard the door open and was worried some people were going to come in and step on me while they were making out or something. But then I heard a small voice call me.

"Jasper? Mind if I join you in here. I could find the light switch so we could see."

"Sure go ahead."

**Bella's POV**

I looked around as I was dragged into the large crowd at Emmett's party and away from Jasper. He looked almost scared? I'm not sure but I'm gonna try to keep tabs on him.

I turned and noticed that the person that was dragging me was Angela, she does the feature for the newspaper. I didn't know that she was here. When I turned around I saw Jasper pratically sprinting for this closet type thing by the hallway.

"Hey Angela, I'll talk to you later. I need to have a few words with Emmett." I said quickly making up a random lie.

"Sure Bella, see you later," Angela is so understanding, nothing like Mike. Ew.

I made my way over to the closety type thing and opened the door.

"Jasper? Mind if I join you in here. I could find the light switch so we could see." I asked him hoping he'd say yes and I could escape the horror that is a party.

"Sure go ahead." Cool, now light?

"Merit! I found the light switch!" I said as I turned on the light and shut the door.

I sat down next to Jasper and we just sat there for a while in silence.

"So, what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Well you know how Alice referred to me as THE Jasper Whitlock?"

"Does this have something to do with your past as a 'popular'?" I thought it might have been something like that but I wasn't sure.

"Ya well I was popular. All the girls liked me. And well the last party I was at didn't really go well. Let's just say there were a lot of girls at the party. I was surrounded, so I kinda freakedoutandranaway." Aw he's embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you do?" I asked, partly because I wanted to know, and partly because I just wanted to annoy him.

"Ifreakedoutandranaway ok?" Wow this must be really embarrassing.

"Can you repeat that again?" I was really enjoying this.

"I freaked out and ran away! Ok! It was too much!" He finally snapped and OH MY GOD! That is soooooo funny!

"Great now I've explained myself, your turn. How did you fall upon this magical closet of wonders?" Wow I think he might actually be on something.

"Nothing interesting, I saw you practically sprint into here and decided that I should keep you some company, minus the giggles and annoyingness." Ha my story is more normal then his. And way less embarrassing.

"Well that's nice of you, thanks." I could really tell that he appreciated my random act of kindness.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was at Emmett's house helping him set up for the party. We were done and everyone was here. Everyone but Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. I saw the four of them walk into the door and went over to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, ready to announce their arrival? Grande style?" I asked him. We were planning on embarrassing them and then playing a game of hide and seek so they couldn't find us.

"Definitely" He cleared his throat and started shouting to everyone.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!!!!! MY NEWEST, BESTEST HOMIES HAVE ARRIVED!!!!!!" Icy, this is going to be good.

"SO LETS ALL BE NICE AND WELCOME THEM IN GRACIOUSLY!!! HI YOU GUYS!!!!! SO THAT BLOND HAIRED DUDE IS JASPER, THE SHORT PIXIE IS ALICE, THE OTHER TALL GUY WITH THEM IS EDWARD AND THE OTHER CHICK THERE IS BELLA!!!" Oh my icy, if they find out where we are. We are so dead!

"Hey Emmett?" I was getting ready to run.

"Ya, Rosebud?" God, what is with that nickname? Oh well.

"Your it!" I screamed over the music as I ran off.

I was looking for some where to go when I saw a janitor closet type thingy and decided to go and hide in there.

"Hey Rose." I heard both Jasper and Bella say when I opened the door to the closet.

"Hey guys what are you doing in here?" I was kinda confused, they were both so calm, yet they were sitting in a closet. Alone. Together. Even if there was light, I mean I thought that Jasper liked Alice, and that Bella liked Edward? I mean it was so obvious.

"Oh Rose, I know this might look weird but we were just escaping the party. Long story short I had a bad experience at the last party I went to and was having a bad case of déjà vu and needed to hide. Bella thought I would want some company that wasn't all giggly and annoying so we were just hanging out. What about you? How did you come upon this black abyss that is the actual source of all the funness at this party?" Jasper explained it all and wow, I think he is on something more then coffee, sugar, fizz powder and energy drinks.

"Oh ok, well I'm hiding from Emmett, were playing hide and seek. Do you mind if I join you guys while I wait for him to search the whole house but here?"

They both let me and we sat there and shared our reactions to each others entrance into this closet.

"So I think Jasper wins with thinking that when Bella came in that it would be two people making out and that they would step on him, thinking I was going to come in and eat him, and also for calling this closet a 'magical closet of wonders' and a 'black abyss that is the actual source of all the funness at this party'." I concluded.

"Yes I totally agree with you Rose. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask you something Jasper ok?" Bella looked a little scared but determined at the same time.

"Ok, shoot." I think Jasper is nervous about what her question might be.

"Well…….um……. are you on something? Like other than coffee, sugar, fizz powder and energy drinks because what you say is just beyond messed up. Or maybe did you get dropped on your head when you were a child and are just like that now?" I think that Bella might be spot on with the dropped on the head thing.

"NO! NO! I was just always like that. It's who I am." Wow maybe he thought that talking like that was normal.

"Ok, Jasper. Whatever you say." We should probably drop this subject just incase someone comes in and hears us discussing Jasper's potential dug problem/ dangerous mental state.

**Edward's POV**

I was dragged into the party by, guess who? Jessica. Jessica Stanley. My worst nightmare. Of course I had heard from many people (girls mostly) that I was attractive. But Jessica was persistent. Annoyingly persistent, but whatever, she's plays flute great for band so at least she's good at something. Maybe I can just ignore her tonight and actually have some fun.

"Eddie, come meet my friends." * Shudder * I HATE the name Eddie. It's so childish.

"Whatever Jessica, why don't you go and get them and I'll wait here," maybe I can run away while she's finding them.

"K, BRB!" Oh my, who talks like that?

Of course before I have enough time to run away Jessica is back with some blond bimbo friend of hers.

"Hey Eddie, this is Lauren, she's in the RHD, so I'll leave you guys to chat while I go dance." NO! She can't leave me here alone!

"Hi Eddie" Wow is her voice nasally or what?

"Please don't call me Eddie, my name is Edward, and you know what I'll be right back. You wait here," this girl was really starting to scare me so I ran off towards a janitors closet type thing and opened the door.

Only to find Jasper, Bella and Rosalie all sitting on the floor talking to each other. When I walked in I closed the door and stopped, and waited for someone to acknowledge me.

"Oh, hi Edward, whatcha doin'?" Well it seems that Bella wins the contest of who will notice me first.

"Well, I'm hiding. What about you guys?" I was wondering what they were doing in here instead of out there.

"Well, I had a bad experience at the last party I went to and it was getting kinda creepy so I ran in here to hide. Bella saw me running and came to give me a friend, and since she doesn't like parties she was fine with it. Rosalie is playing hide and seek with Emmett so she came upon this closet while finding a hiding spot. Who are you hiding from, and would you like to join us?" Jasper seemed kinda peeved that he had to say all that.

"I was hiding from Lauren because she was getting a little bit too scary so I ditched her. And yes, I would love to join you guys in the closet."

I walked in and sat down with the rest of them.

**Alice's POV (Again)**

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! Could Tanya be anymore annoying? Apparently….

"Alice do you know the new routine yet. Could you teach it to me first maybe? I want to look good in front of all the other girls." Wow talk about reputation obsessed bimbo much.

I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide.

Ummmmm……. THERE! The janitors closet type thing! I can definitely hide there.

"Hey Tanya, I'll be right I'm just gonna go and get another drink, ok?" I didn't even wait for her answer. I just walked away and headed for the closet.

I opened the door and saw Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Edward all on the floor talking, I heard Rosalie say "…..if only our dear Edward could keep it in his pants long enough, we wouldn't be all traumatized right now." Wow ok, don't know what that was all about.

"Hey guys. So umm… ya what was all that about?" I said as I just sat down without waiting for an answer. "And why are all you in here?"

"Hi Alice, that was just us laughing at Edward because he took out his sad, sad MP3 player. It has one gigabite of memory and no menu, like you need to keep nexting the songs to find the one you want." W-O-W! That is just sad.

"Oh and I'm in here because I don't like parties after the last one I went to, Bella thought I would need a friend that isn't all giggly and annoying, and she doesn't like parties, Rosalie is playing hide and seek with Emmett, and Edward was scared of Lauren. What about you?" Jasper looks like he's had to explain that a lot before.

"Oh, Tanya was being really annoying and talking about cheerleading and all that so I hid here." My story is so short. Oh well.

"So I'm gonna hang with you guys k?" They better not say no.

"Sure, go ahead. Hey I would laugh so hard if like right now Emmett came in……" Right when Bella said that the door opened and there stood Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

If I was Rose, where would I hide? I had been looking for her for like five minutes. Where haven't I looked yet? I scanned the walls.

There! The janitors closet.

I walked in and opened the door. Only to find not just Rose, but Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward as well. Right when I opened the door though they all burst out laughing.

"Hi guys, whats so funny?" I was confused.

"Nothing Emmett, just that Bella JUST said that it would be so funny if you came in right now, and then there you were. So what brings you here?" Edward said after he stopped laughing.

"I was looking for Rose. Duh! We're playing hide and seek! Why are all you in here?" I was wondering how all five of them ended up in the same closet.

"Well……You know what? NO! I am NOT explaining that AGAIN! Someone else do it!"

"Wow Jasper! No need to spaz out. I don't really care. As long as I'm allowed to join!" I was talking very excitedly as I just sat down anyway.

"Ok Emmett, whatever." Must Alice always talk like that?

I sat down and we all just told stuff about each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it! Review, it makes us happy!!!!!  
Taynie and Lissa!**


	5. The war! Jasper's POV

**A/N: Hey yall! Sorry, it's been awhile scince we've updated, but we've been busy with school, and all that other stuff.  
Just a little FYI here, the chapters are now only going to be one POV each, and will be shorter then the others, but scince they are shorter we will try to update sooner. The more reviews we get, the sooner we'll try to update....  
Disclaimer: We own nothing....:( Sadly.**

* * *

Jasper's POV.

Boy, it sure is great having friends again. I expected this year to be horrible, especially after what happened at the end of the year and the horrific summer. Sure I went touring Europe to try to take it off my mind, but it always lingered. But now having friends who accept me forme? That's an amazing feeling. What else could I call these people now? We surely weren't acquaintances, after all. Three hours in a closet together with barely enough leg room does do things to one's relationship.

I got ready for school Monday morning and I was actually excited. I'm going to see her today. I was disappointed though when I stepped outside. She promised to pick me up (cause it was raining) but all I saw in the lot was a deep purple car with tinted windows. I expected the Porsche and was slightly frightened that my mother had acquired yet another car my father had to make an excuse to sell.

I was dejected and heading to the garage when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I swiveled around and saw Alice standing there looking impatient.

"Well, are we going or not?" She asked impatiently putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot as though talking to a child about what they did wrong.

"To Fairy princess land?" I asked looking hopeful.

"NO! NOW GET. IN. THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and left. I'm pretty sure I was the only one she was picking up but I couldn't resist screaming it anyway.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" What a beautiful day.

First block before lunch.

I was sitting in the back of art class finishing my extra credit project. We were working on symmetry so I decided to do a symmetrical face for extra credit. Past couple of classes though I seem to be erasing my previous work and the picture looks suspiciously like someone I know. GOD AM I IN DENIAL! Ok so I'm doing a portrait of Alice! GET OVER IT! I was just going to take out my pencil crayons when my cell phone rings. Mr. Warren (A/N yes he is actually the art teacher as well, at our school too and he's okay with electronics. MY FAVE TEACHER! –T) just sits at his desk grading the work of numbskulls. Everyone at my table though looks at me funny. How can I blame them while my phone is singing:

_I'm not your boyfriend baby!  
I ain't your cute little sex toy!  
I ain't your lion or your tiger!  
Won't be your nasty little boy!  
_

"Dude, have you got an ex girlfriend or something? Is she really mad at you?" Zach asked me.

"Nope! Just my bitchy boyfriend!" I responded cheerfully. Little did Zach know that I actually do have a couple of pissed off ex girlfriends.

The text read:

**You know you wish we were together. See ya babe! Luvs fer always! Em. Xxx  
**  
This guy, is actually starting to scare me. I put my phone in my bag and  
turned back to my project when it started to sing:

_come baby come  
baby baby come come  
come baby come  
baby baby come come  
well you gotta give me lovin'  
and you gotta give me some  
you gotta give me lovin'  
and you gotta give me some  
_  
Gabe turned to stare at me very confused. I am an emo so of course my choice in ringtones would shock. It was Bella:

**Hey Jazz! How's art class? I'm working on the school paper and Mike is being a FAG! Just thought you should know in case I go missing later on. HE IS RESPONSIBLE! Luvs fer always. Bella.**Hm, Interesting. I'll have to remember to text them all back. I was just starting the text to Emmett when I got another one. It was Rosalie:

_I'm checking your so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if you know your on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know its you choose you don't wanna loose you  
Your on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_

_When you walk (when you walk)  
And when you talk (when you talk)  
I got the tingle I wanna mingle that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey listen baby turn up the fader, trying to make you understand your on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) Radar (got you on my) Radar (got you on my) Radar.  
_  
Veronica looked at me as though I was insane. "Another boyfriend?" She asked skeptically.

"Nope, just a friend." I replied checking it out she wrote:

**How ya kicking it Jazzy? Were all going to your house after school. No discussion. Rose.  
**  
I'm pretty sure I won't reply to that one. I just held it waiting for the immenent text that would arrive either from Edward or Alice. Edward ok then. It was claire de lune. WHAT THE FRICK?!?!?!? It said:

**Lovin the ringtone aren't you? I know exactly what your thinking and I'll change it at lunch kay?  
**

I texted him back right away:

**Damn strait you will! Ha ha though, people at my art table have been getting a kick out of my ringtones, more for you at lunch. Lol.**I sent it and waited. I'm starting to worry Alice has forgotten about me. I'm frowning and putting my phone away when she sends me one. The ringtone confuses me though. I didn't think playful little Alice would know a song like this. I listened a little cause it is one of my favorite songs:

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

It's so confusing though, does this mean she wants to like me? Does this mean she does? Is she trying to confuse me? Well if she is then she's doing a good job. The Text read:

**Heya hiyena! How's it kicken? I'm cheerleading right now and wishin I had some intelligent company. Ttyl!  
**  
"SHE TEXTED ME! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! NO LONGER TO I WISH FOR ANYTHING! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I couldn't help it, it kinda burst out. I look up and grin sheepishly at Jackson (A/N I really couldn't help it, too funny right? –T) because he was giving me the 'are you crazy dude' look. Life is to short to care though…

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think, review please!!! It makes us happy, you can always leave an anonymous review, we just wont be able to reply to it. And if by some chance you didn't catch on, the ring tones are in italics and the texts are in bold. Leave your review and we'll update soon.**


	6. The war! Edward's POV

**A/N: Heya people! Sorry it's been awhile since we've updated, you know, busy lives. But here is chapter 6. Hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**Edward's POV – Band Class – First block before lunch.**

I was sitting at the piano in band class, playing my piece in the background while everyone else played their instruments accordingly.

It was the middle of the song when my phone went off……

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
And homeboy was not about it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it_

The people closest to me turned and stared, I just pretended like I didn't know what they were looking at.

My teacher, Mrs. Banerman, HATED CELL PHONES!!!!!!! Like hated them with a fury. So I was lucky that she didn't notice my phone.

I needed to wait until the song was over so that I could check my phone.

Finally it ended and I made sure that the teacher couldn't see me pull out my phone behind the piano and check my text:

**Hey Edward, where r u? I'm in gym. Sooooooooo ya! Byee! Em.**

Wow that guy has problems, whatever. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before typing my response.

**Hi Emmett. I'm in band class. So DON'T TEXT ME!!!!!! Bye. E.**

There, now maybe a distraction for a while. Because Emmett was bound to text every one so that means that I will probably be getting some more texts from people…..now distraction, distraction, I need a distraction. Maybe something in my bag could help……. AHA!!!!!!!!! Sometimes I really do love my little sister. Her stuffed zebra ends up in my bag a lot. Now how do I create a distraction with a stuffed zebra?……… IDEA!!!!!

I flung the zebra across the room while yelling, "LOOK A FLYING ZEBRA!!!" There, that should do it. There really are no smart people in my band class, because when I did this they all immediately went to examine it. Right in time for my phone to start singing again……

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
Everyday, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

Wow, ok. Wonder who that is.

**Hey Edward. Listen to the ring tone. You know it's true. Hugs, Bella.**

Ok, Emmett is probably going to throw a fit but I don't care at this moment. I need to keep up this conversation with Bella. I decided to play along.

Yes Bella, yes. Its true. Its all true. Hugs -E

Lets see what she says to THAT! I was waiting for a reply when surprise, surprise (not really) my phone started singing with a different ring tone.

_Every day, Another one wasted.  
Every day, You get up and face it.  
Every day, is a chance for redemption.  
Every day, Every day.  
Every day, Another one wasted.  
Every day, You get up and face it.  
Every day, is a chance for redemption.  
Every day, Every day._

Followed with…

**Hi E! At cheer practice with the slutzillas! Don't really know why I texted you so you don't need to reply. K? K, Bye. Alice.**

Ok, then. I won't be replying to that text.

I decided that I would text Jasper, just for fun.

**Lovin the ringtone aren't you? I know exactly what your thinking and I'll change it at lunch kay?**

I had set the ringtone to Claire De Lune. Just to mess with him. But I would change it later. I got a reply from him almost instantly. With the ringtone

_Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite._

**Damn strait you will! Ha ha though, people at my art table have been getting a kick out of my ringtones, more for you at lunch. Lol.**

Nice, that's good for him. I wonder if Rosalie is going to text me. And when Bella would text me back, because I knew she would. Right as I was finishing that thought my phone sang again with..

_I want you to  
turn the tables  
turn the tables  
turn the tables on me  
turn the tables  
turn the tables  
turn the tables on me  
turn the tables  
turn the tables  
turn the tables on me  
turn the tables  
turn the tables  
turn the tables on me_

**Heya Edward. Randomly texting everyone. I was thinking we should all go to Jaspers house after school. Whatcha think?**

Jasper's house. Hm. Could be fun, plus I had nothing better to do. I quickly texted her back.

**Sure, sounds fun. I'll be there. –E**

Wow, my class must be really stupid, because I had been texting all this time and they were still looking at the zebra. W-O-W!!!! And I think I just cursed myself because when my phone started singing with the notice of Bella's reply my teacher turned around and started marching towards me.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
Everyday, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**Ya sexy, JK. See you at lunch house. Bye.**

"Edward?" The teacher was looking at me and my phone with pure hatrid in her eyes. I was fearing for my phone, even if it is a piece of shit.

"Fine, take it. But please don't give me detention again, and please don't read my text's either. I would lock my phone with a code and turn it off, but my phone is so old that I can't do that. So please be nice. I'll come and get my phone at the end of the day." I told her while handing her my phone.

"Ok, thank you Edward. I will respect that, but if you get another text I will read it out loud to the whole class, and you can get your phone after class at lunch instead of the end of the day," that was nice of her but I REALLY hope that I don't get another text.

She went back to teaching the class and I had to go back to playing the piano. At the end of the song, my worst fear of the moment came true. My phone rang with another text.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
Everyday, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

"Ok class, listen up. Edward decided to text in class, so I'm going to read the next text. I think that every one heard the ring tone. Ok, here goes. The text says: 'Hello? Sexy? I was just kidding!!!! And can you give me a ride to Jasper's house, I walked to school today, my car is being STUPID!!!! Thanks –B'" That wasn't that bad, except for the sexy part. OMG!!!! The teacher looks like she is going to say more, but by then the whole class was laughing so hard. "Oh wait it says something else: 'P.S: I guess your busy so I won't text you anymore, see you at lunch. I can't wait for Jasper's house we are going to have so much fun!!!! I wonder what drinks Jasper has at his house, because we are going to need them!!!!'" OMG!!!!! I am dead, I am dead, I am dead, I am dead, please let me be dead!!!!! That could not have been real, because that was way to embarassing!!!! But the teacher just left it at that and turned away.

By now the whole class was laughing really hard, and I was mortified. Drinks? What does she mean? Maybe Emmett claimed that we were going to be playing a drinking game. I hope I don't get drunk. Whatever. I guess I'll find out later.

* * *

**Please leave a review! They make us happy and we will try to update the new chapter soon.  
Taynie and Lissa.  
P.S: If you want to know any of the songs for the ringtones for anybody and I'll PM you a list of the songs.**


	7. The war! Bella's POV

**A/N: Hey guy's! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile... My computer got a virus and I had to get it fixed and it took awhile and brfore that well, I have a life so I didn't have anytime to post. Sorry but today I realized that to make up for my lack of posting you guys get two chapters today! Yay! So here's the first one of today and the other will be up momentarily! Yours Truly - Lissa!  
Disclaimer: Ww own nothing.....Sadly :(**

* * *

Bella's POV – first block before lunch

I was sitting at my desk in the office for the newspaper trying to write my next Zay article. I was drawing a blank, but I heard my phone ringing so I decided to take a little break. My phone was singing with a text:

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

My caller ID said that I was Emmett. I wonder what he was doing? He had sent me a text that said,

**Hey Bella-leaf where r u? I'm in gym. And I'm doing good so no need to ask. K well, Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I sent him my reply,

**That's great Emmett, I'm at the editing office, and I'm going good thanks for asking. I'm going to have to not text you anymore because I'm busy. Bye –B**

Hopefully that would get him off of texting me, I wasn't really lying. I was busy, just not at the moment. I started to put my phone away when all of a sudden Alice texted me.

_I wonder if you know  
How they live in Tokyo  
If you see me then you mean it  
Then you know you have to go  
Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)  
Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

**Hey Bella, I'm hanging with the slutzillas at cheer practice. Just texting everyone cuz Emmett started it. Were seeing who can text everyone first., and the texts have to be at least 20 words long. So ya. –A**

Interesting, well I actually hope she wins. Just so that I can make fun of Emmett for losing.

I decided that since I was already texting that I would text someone first this time. I decided that I was going to text Edward.

**Hey Edward. Listen to the ring tone. You know it's true. Hugs, Bella.**

I sent him the text after I had remembered the ring tone that I set for myself on his phone. I quickly got a reply.

_Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes._

**Yes Bella, yes. Its true. Its all true. Hugs –E**

Nice, of course I knew that we were both just kidding. I was about to send a text to Jasper when I got a text from Rosalie.

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
__Gaga in the room. So starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom._

**Hey Bella, I'm sitting in drama waiting for that slut Lauren to finish her scene and I'm bored **

Poor Rosalie. I know what would make her feel better. I always worked for me. I sent her my idea.

**Hey Rose, why don't you go into her bag while she's distracted, take her phone and send all her guy friends a joint text saying something like 'Last night was sooo much fun, we should do it again sometime' and send it to them. I've done it before. It's really fun and it makes you feel better. –B**

I sent it, remembering when I did that. The bitch didn't know what had hit her and I think it took her at least a month to get everything cleared up again. I got a reply from Rosalie a few minutes later.

_Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
__Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom._

**Thanks so much Bella! I did it and it felt great! Were all going to Jasper's house after school, so be there! Luv –R**

I then remembered that I was going to text Jasper so I went to send it but got distracted by Mike talking to me, "Hey Bella, what are you doing?"

* Sigh * "Mike I'm texting my friends. Goodbye." I really hope that he'll just go away.

"Who is it?" Curious much? Whatever.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Is that better? Now will you please go away?" He just huffed and walked away. I didn't really mean to be so cold, but he was really getting on my nerves.

Who was I going to text next…….? Oh ya, Jasper, and I still need to reply to Edward. I'll do that quickly first.

**Ya sexy, JK. See you at lunch. Bye.**

I sent the message and went to send Jasper his text. I remembered that he was in art class.

**Hey Jazz! How's art class? I'm working on the school paper and Mike is being a FAG! Just thought you should know in case I go missing later on. HE IS RESPONSIBLE! Luvs fer always. Bella.**

I was actually kinda scared that he might kidnap me or something.

About ten minutes later I realized that Edward hadn't replied to me yet so I sent him another text. I figured that he must be busy so I was going to put my phone away after.

**Hello? Sexy? I was just kidding!!!! And can you give me a ride to Jasper's house, I walked to school today, my car is being STUPID!!!! Thanks –B ****P.S: I guess your busy so I won't text you anymore, see you at lunch. I can't wait for Jasper's house we are going to have so much fun!!!! I wonder what drinks Jasper has at his house, because we are going to need them!!!!**

While I was writing the text I internally declared that we would play a drinking game (even if we just used water or something) and told him about needing the drinks just to confuse him.

Jasper sent me a reply right after I sent mine to Edward.

_Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today,  
__Everybody's gonna love today, anyway you want to, anyway youv'e got to  
__love love me, love love me, love love_

**I'll keep note of that, but I hope you don't go missing cuz then I'd have to kick his ass. Art class is fine. Everyone at my table has been amused all class, they think my ring tones are funny. Class is almost over so I'll see you at lunch. =J**

I laughed at the image that popped in my head of Jasper skulking at the corner of a table while everyone around him was laughing their heads off every time he got a text.

I quickly put my phone away and went back to my article when I saw the teacher walking my way to check on how we were doing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so................ What did you guy's think? Leave a review and tell us!**


	8. The war! Rosalie's POV

**A/N: Hey so here's the second chapter for today. Hope you guys like it!  
Disclaimer: We own nothing....still :(**

* * *

Rosalie's POV – First block before lunch

I was sitting in my drama class waiting for Lauren to finish practicing her scene, and I was bored! I was sitting there playing Bejeweled on my phone when it started ringing…..

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna **** you like I'm never gonna see you again_

I realized that my phone was on really loud and that Lauren was shooting me a death glare from the stage for interrupting her scene, so I turned down the volume on my phone and read the text.

**Hey Rosie! Texting everyone!!!! You don't really have to reply. See ya later! Yours truly, Emmett!**

Well that was weird. But whatever, I might reply to him later. I'm really bored, wonder what everyone is doing later? Probably nothing, we should all go to someone's house….. hmmm but who's? I know! Jaspers! I don't know why but I decided that we would all go there. I should probably tell him. I'll send him a text.

**How ya kicking it Jazzy? Were all going to your house after school. No discussion. Rose.**

There, that should settle it. Well now I'm even more bored then I was before. I should text someone. Hmmmm….. I'll text Edward just because he is the first person on my contact list out of everyone.

**Heya Edward. Randomly texting everyone. I was thinking we should all go to Jasper's house after school. Whatcha think?**

I just kinda waited for him to reply before I did anything else. My phone was on quiet now so only I could hear it but I thought the ringtone was funny so I turned it back up earning a few more death glares coming from Lauren's direction.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
__you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
__Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
__you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
__We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
__We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
__We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

**Sure, sounds fun. I'll be there. –E**

Cool, one person down a bunch more to go. I was about to text Bella when I got a text from Alice.

_Everything She Do Is Like Me (Ay)  
__From Her Head To Her Feet Like Me (Ay)  
__She Trynna Talk Like Me  
__Trynna Walk Like Me Trynna  
__Get All The Boys In The Club Like Me  
__Everything She Be Is Like Me (Ay)  
__Trynna Imitate Me (Ay)  
__She Trynna Move Like Me  
__Trynna Act Like Me  
__Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me_

**Hey Rose! Trying to beat Emmett at texting everyone first with at least a full sentence text. I think that he might not know that I am the fastest texter to ever live!!!! Muah ha ha!!!**

Strange, they must be really bored wherever they are. I went back to texting Bella in the meantime.

**Hey Bella, I'm sitting in drama waiting for that slut Lauren to finish her scene and I'm bored **

I sat and watched Lauren a little bit while both trying not to pue and trying not to burst out laughing either. A couple of minutes later Bella replied to me, getting me –yet again- more death glares.

_Sleep for days.  
Come over, come over.  
I won't make the same mistakes.  
Come over, come over.  
I'm dying not to hurt you.  
In our dreams, we can be complete.  
If we go to sleep, we can wake up home again_

**Hey Rose, why don't you go into her bag while she's distracted, take her phone and send all her guy friends a joint text saying something like 'Last night was sooo much fun, we should do it again sometime' and send it to them. I've done it before. It's really fun and it makes you feel better. –B**

That was a really good idea.

I snuck over to Lauren's bag without her seeing me. I rufeled through the outer pockets until I found her phone. I took it out and sent a mega joint text to every single guy on her contact list. I think that it should definitely mess up her social life for quite a while. My text was geinus,

**Hey, I had sooo much fun last night. You still up for more tonight? XOXO Lauren!3**

Wonderful, that did make me feel better. I should do it more often. Plus, even if Lauren accuses me of doing it, she has absolutely no proof!

I quickly sent my reply to Bella.

**Thanks so much Bella! I did it and it felt great! Were all going to Jasper's house after school, so be there! Luvs –R**

I was just about to put my phone in my pocket for when I want on stage to practice my scene when I _FINALLY!_ Got a reply from Jasper.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

It doesn't hurt to admit that he does have good taste in music. His text just said that his house after school was fine, his parents were still on vacation. I envy him; he practically lives in his house alone. So unfair!

The teacher called me up to practice scene and I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket so that no sluts, whores, bitches etc….. could hurt it or my social life with it.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Leave a review, and if you want to know any of the songs from any of the chapters just tell us which chapter(s) in your review and we'll pm you the song names and artists! And if you can guess the names and artists of all the songs in this chapter we'll mention you in the next authors note!**


	9. The war! Emmett's POV

**A/N: Sorry it's been FOREVA! But we have lives, and we like to live them. Oh and advanced notice, this chapter makes Emmett look really gay....But he's not in this story, so don't worry. Oh and you get A LOT of chapters tonight, to make up the long time that we havent posted. Sorry about that again.**

**Disclimer: We dont own anything twilight. But I own these shorts that I look totally sexy in (-Taynie)**

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

Stupid Jacob! Gosh, he's so annoying. We're in the locker room and he's making fun of my Saturday detention.

"So Emmett. How was your detention? I hear you got a nickname for life? Why don't you tell everyone here what it is?" Jacob sneered.

"Alright Bum face but one sec. I can hear my phone." I laughed at the expression on Jacob's face when he heard my ringtone.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah,  
And I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
_  
"Finally Emmett! I thought you'd NEVER come out!" Seth said teasingly. He then put on a pouty face and said, "I thought you would always be with me thought!" He faked outrage and we both shared an enormous satisfaction in everyone else's expressions.

The text was from Alice. It said:

**Yeller Emmy-bear! How's the party? Can I see you on the field in maybe 10 minutes? I have an idea and I think we should talk in person. Thx!**

Hella Yes! This'll be so awesome! No one knows I'm friends with the head cheerleader.  
"How's your boyfriend Emmett?" Jacob sneered again, what's wrong with this guys face? I was just about to ask him when Mr. Ridenour burst through the door in a Hannah Montana wig and a microphone singing ' Best of Both Worlds'.

"MY EYES!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked and everyone in the room laughed their faces off at my sheer genius.

"Mental filter Emmett! For that you now have to go talk to the head cheerleader about…something or other! And if you don't then I'll kick you off the team!" Wow. Mr. Ridenour sure is pissed. I wonder if he knows that isn't a punishment?

"Got Milk?" I asked him pouring my chocolate milk over his face as I left. HA! That was pretty funny.

"WTF?!?"

"Ha ha Mr. Ridenour! You secretly swore!" Well, go Seth! I don't think I'll turn back though. My phone is ringing again.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah,  
And I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
_  
I flip my phone up and check it out.

**EMMEY BEAR IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 10 SECONDS I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY LINE!!!!! Sincerely your beloved Alice 3  
**  
Holy freak this girl is crazy! I'll respond though, just in case.

**Hella babe! Just chill I'm on my way! Lol please for everyone!!!  
**  
But before I send it I'm going to go hide in the bushes behind where she's practicing. Oh this'll be so funny. I'll just put my hoodie on gangsta style and send. Wait for it.

_Oh, I already see what it is  
He thinks he's a gangsta  
Mr. Collipark!  
_  
Alice runs over to where I am and see's me. We both laugh and decide to have some fun with this. I have some jeans in my gym bag so I put them on and pull them down a little bit then we walk over to where her friends are

_You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego_

"Alice!" Tanya I think her name was said in a horribly nasally voice.

"NO gangsters! Remember." Oh my god! They actually have a sign on the fence by the edge of the field where the cheerleaders practice that says 'No gangsters are allowed on premises.' WOW.

"He's not a gangster! He's just here to talk to me!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"SO, everyone! Just do a pyramid to show Emmy here how we cheerlead at RHS! And I'll have my little talk with him."

We walked off to the edge of the field and Alice turned to face me.

"Alright. I propose a little bet Emmett." Alice said giving me a mischevious smile. SO IN!

"What were you thinking?" I said pulling out a gangsta pose and putting on my thinking face.

"A text war! We'll have everyone texting each other at the same time it'll be really fun! Ooh and whoever texts everyone first wins. No less then 10 words!" And with that she walked off.

I sat down and checked the time. I could come back with 10 minutes left in class and run my 20 laps in that amount of time. Good then I'll sit here and text in the meantime. Jazzy first! If I remember correctly which ringtone I gave him this text won't be weird at all.  
**  
You know you wish we were together. See ya babe! Luvs fer always! Em. Xxx  
**  
I pressed send and waited like ten seconds before texting Edward.

**Hey Edward, where r u? I'm in gym. Sooooooooo ya! Byee! Em. **

I know I'm not exactly in gym persay but will he ever know? And I still need to text like EVERYONE! I heard my phone go off.

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason i keep believing,  
and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.  
Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating_

**Hi Emmett. I'm in band class. So DON'T TEXT ME!!!!!! Bye. E.**

Okay. So I'll just text Bella!

**Hey Bella-leaf where r u? I'm in gym. And I'm doing good so no need to ask. K well, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

I then heard my phone go off.

_I come to shake my ass  
anythin I'm gonna give  
just wanna shake my ass  
mean when I drink cuz I'm ..  
.. to shake my ass  
me when I'm shakin make them sing sing  
hit the bang, hit the bomb hit the bomb  
_**  
That's great Emmett, I'm at the editing office, and I'm going good thanks for asking. I'm going to have to not text you anymore because I'm busy. Bye –B  
**  
Sounds good to me! Let's see I just have to text Rosalie then tell Alice I won!  
**  
Hey Rosie! Texting everyone!!!! You don't really have to reply. See ya later! Yours truly, Emmett!  
**  
YAY! Now I just have to text Alice then-

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah,  
And I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA _

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked then flipped my phone open to read the text.

**I WIN! HA HA HA!! OH SWEET VICTORY! YEAH!!!!! Luv u forever emmybear! A.**

GAR!

* * *

**A/N: Right, so the chapters over, so time to review! Tell us what you think of this chapter!**

**P.S: The next chapter will be up momentarily.**


	10. The war! Alice's POV

**A/N: Heres chapter 9!!!! Told you it would be up momentarily.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Okay everyone! And one two three four!" I lead everyone into their places and then went to turn on the music.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

"Nice job ladies! Just mingle for 10 minutes and I have to text someone." I walked off toward my gym bag and texted Emmett. I knew he'd be the one most likely to go along with my crazy scheme and he's the closest.

**Yeller Emmy-bear! How's the party? Can I see you on the field in maybe 10 minutes? I have an idea and I think we should talk in person. Thx! **

I sent it and waited. And waited. And waited. GAH I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!! So I sent another one.

**EMMEY BEAR IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 10 SECONDS I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY LINE!!!!! Sincerely your beloved Alice 3**

There that should hurry him up.

"Alice!" Renata said in a-surprise-nasally voice. "I need some help with my backward facing tuck! I don't think it's strait enough!"

"K, Just give me another minute!" I turned back to my bag and dropped my phone in my bag. I was just helping Renata and then I heard my phone.

_Oh, I already see what it is  
He thinks he's a gangsta  
Mr. Collipark_

I ran over to Emmett and we decided to have some fun with my cheer mates. Emmett gets all gangsta'd up and we walk out of the bushes._  
_

_You think you gangsta cause you did time  
Well listen here gangsta, don't cross the line  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego  
Ten cuidado con el fuego (It'll burn you!)  
Ten cuidado con el fuego_

**Hella babe! Just chill I'm on my way! Lol please for everyone!!! **

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. Everyone's faces were hilarious!

"Alice!" Tanya said. "NO gangsters! Remember." She said and pointed to that ridiculous 'No Gangsters allowed on premises' sign. I mean really. When would a gangster actually listen to a sign like that anyway?

"He's not a gangster! He's just here to talk to me!" I said bouncing up and down.

"SO, everyone! Just do a pyramid to show Emmy here how we cheerlead at RHS! And I'll have my little talk with him."

We walked off to the edge of the field and I turned to face him.

"Alright. I propose a little bet Emmett." I said giving him my best mischievous smile. I could tell he was SO IN!

"What were you thinking?" He said pulling out a totally gay gangster pose and thinking face.

"A text war! We'll have everyone texting each other at the same time it'll be really fun! Ooh and whoever texts everyone first wins. No less then 10 words!" And after that I walked off. I mean I really have to get texting!

I got back and instructed them to do the reginals cheer again and I'd 'watch'. Ok so what I'm going to text? I said down on the bleachers and decided to text Rosalie first.

**Hey Rose! Trying to beat Emmett at texting everyone first with at least a full sentence text. I think that he might not know that I am the fastest texter to ever live!!!! Muah ha ha!!!**

I decided Bella should be next.

**Hey Bella, I'm hanging with the slutzillas at cheer practice. Just texting everyone cuz Emmett started it. Were seeing who can text everyone first, and the texts have to be at least 20 words long. So ya. –A**

I figure that if I blame this on Emmett then I won't get in shit with everyone if someone gets mad. I mean this DOES sound more like something Emmett would do! Edward next! I noticed though that since no one has texted me back I AM WINNING! Anyhoo back to Eddieboy's text.

**Hi E! At cheer practice with the slutzillas! Don't really know why I texted you so you don't need to reply. K? K, Bye. Alice.**

There. If he thinks I don't know why I texted him then I can win! Just Jasper next!

**Heya hiyena! How's it kicken? I'm cheerleading right now and wishin I had some intelligent company. Ttyl!  
**

I hope he likes the ringtone! Perfect! Now to text Emmett then I am THE ULTIMATE WINNER!

**I WIN! HA HA HA!! OH SWEET VICTORY! YEAH!!!!! Luv u forever emmybear! A.**

* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! *

Sweet! The bell. I hope we'll all meet together for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: The usual garb here..... review, tell us what you think and what not.**


	11. Lunch time!

**A/N: Heres yet another chapter, and we know that they are getting short. But deal with it. Chapter 13 will be extremely long.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Once the bell rang for lunch I set off to the cafeteria to get my food and find a table for all six of us to sit at.

After waiting in line for what seemed like an hour I looked around to try and find a table, sadly there was only one left and it was shoved in the very corner and could probably only fit about four people at it, there are six of us, and Emmett takes up enough space for two people so technically there were seven.

Well that's just too bad, we will find a way to make it work. I walked over to the table alone ignoring my other friends calling me to come and sit with them.

I was waiting for others to come in when I saw Edward walking in, _Woah! He looks so sexy today!!!!_ OMG! Did I really just think that about Edward?

He started walking towards the table after he got his food.

"Really, Bella? This is the best you could do? This table? You do know that it will only fit like four people, right?" Edward was talking sarcastically but he had this crooked smile so I knew that he was kidding.

"You know what Edward? Maybe if you had gotten here even sooner than me, then we could've had a bigger table, but no you didn't do that so were stuck with this crappy table in the corner."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that we have a crappy table. That's not very nice Bella. And did you even bother to remember that we have gigantic picnic tables outside that we can sit at? I guess not because you are sitting here in the WORST table in the cafeteria!" Edward then grabbed his food and started walking out towards the courtyard where the picnic tables are.

"Wait! What about the others, how will they know where we are?" I was yelling to him as I picked up my food and followed him outside.

He sighed, sat down, waited for me to sit down, and then pulled out his piece of crap phone and waved it in front of my face. "Have you ever heard of texting Bella? I assume you would seeing as you were doing it all last block! Plus by the way, my teacher took my phone and read the last text you sent to me out loud! To the whole class! I was, and still am, mortified! And that is also why I am a bit late to lunch, I had to get my phone back!"

Everyone was heading our way now, so I just ignored him and went back to eating my lunch. I looked up from my lunch after everyone had sat down.

"Jasper hand me your phone so I can change the ringtone for you." Edward was sitting with his hand extended in Jasper's direction.

"THANK YOU!!!! Here's my phone, now CHANGE IT!!!!" Jasper was freaking out at Edward while the rest of the table, including myself burst out in laughter.

"Why do you need to change it? What was it before that made it so bad?" I got my sentence out before bursting out into laughter once again at Jasper's facial expression when I brought up the former ringtone.

"It was clair de lune," Jasper said while shuddering.

Everyone was still laughing at Jasper after Edward had given him his phone back when Emmett suddenly just started talking.

"Hey Edw-"

"NO!" Edward inturrepted before Emmett could even finish what he was saying.

"But I jst wanted to borrow your phone!" Emmett was whining while slowly inching his hand towards Edward's phone which was still lying on the table

"Why? You know what never mind, the answer is no anyway."

"Dude can I just have it then I wanted to help you get a new one," Emmett was trying to break Edward's resistance.

"NO EMMETT! For the last time NO!" Edward was trying to get Emmett to stop annoying him but I knew that it wasn't going to work, along with everyone else at the table.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!!! It makes us happy!!!!**


	12. Explosives!

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is really short. But the next one will be really long, so don't worry. Oh, and the next chapter won't be posted immediately but it will probably be posted later tonight!!**

**Disclaimer: OK, we own nothing, got it? Oh, and this disclaimer is to make up for the last two chapters as well. So ya.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Dude. Seriously. Give me…YOUR GODDAM PHONE! It's a piece of crap anyway." I added rolling my eyes and picking up my fifth piece of pizza.

"Again Emmett. NO!" Edward yelled shocking everyone at our table. From up until now this had been an entirely silent conversation.

"Well, Emmett. How about a picnic instead?" Alice, of course, being genius as always suggested.

"Sounds terrific! How about that creek out a couple hundred yards from our school?" I heard a general murmur of agreement and grinned.

"It's not going to work Emmett." Edward said bored and munching slowly on his first piece of pizza.

"Edward…?"

"NO EMMETT!" Everyone yelled and we all laughed.

"Well, I say it is!" Alice said. Now who to believe. Wait. What are we talking about again?

"We were talking about your evil master plan, which I know nothing about!" Edward said bored yet again.

"Whoa sexy you can read my mind better than Mr. Ridenour can!"

"Emmett. WTF! OKAY?" Jasper scowled and reverted back to .

Okay…This reminds me.

"Jazzyboy! Do you mind chatting for a minute?" I stood up to illustrate that this was supposed to be a private conversation.

I led Jasper into the dark alley behind our cafeteria. Frequently used for operations such as this.

"Yo. Jazz" I said putting my tough super master evil criminal face on. Oh and swagga of course. "K. Buddy. We gonna need like…A whole lota explosives. Like. Enough to blow up a small crappy phone. You in?"

"Dude. K. What the Hell? We are not criminal masterminds. Alright?" He looked frustrated and amused at the same time.

"But." I said reverting back to my usual awsomeness. "I even brought my trench coat." I said with a winey upward inflection.

"Dude. Just no. And ya I can get you the explosives. We'll just have to make a stop off at my house. Deal?" He held out his hand and slicked back his hair with the other. Sweet!

I popped the collar on my trench coat and held out my hand.

"Deal bro. But if you double cross me then I'll shove a tire iron up your butt. But no pressure!"

"Ok then dude. Ok."

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW!!!!!! I thought maybe if we put it in caps it will get into your head to actually review. So thank you already to those who do review. Oh and if you want to know any songs form any of the chapters, put it in a review and we will reply with the song names and artist.**


	13. Operation: Sexy's Phone

**A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! Look I understand it's been more than eleven months but it was completely nessesary. We had a very long writers block. But I am glad to say we are back and we are going to get very into this story. I seriously hope you guys can forgive us and we hope you enjoy however many more chapters of this story we can write in the evening. and more! Because we're gonna try to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kurt Hummel. And Blaine Anderson. And Josh Ramsay. That is all. (P.S: That was all Taynie, she owns nothing but a broken iPhone. And we don't own Twilight. -Lissa)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Schoooooooools out for eva! I mean ummmm...crap. Jasper's totally gotten me hooked on .

_STOP IT BELLA!_

**Are we really going to start an inward conversation?**

_Hella yea!_

**WTF BRAIN?**

_Tee hee. You just talked to your brain!_

**SHUT UP!**

_Fine. See ya later sexy!_

**I AM DISTURBED!**

RIght so... School is over and I have direct instructions from Emmett to get Edwards phone from him, and then keep Edward busy for the next couple of hours, so that Emmett and the others could go down to the creek and blow up his phone.

I know what your probably thinking... Emmett is insane! And your right... he is insane!

So..back in the present time, I'm waiting outside the gym for Edward to come out so I can get his phone to give it to Emmett, and then we can go and watch tv at my house for a couple of hours.

"Hey Bella," Edward appeared out of no where.

"Geez Edward, don't scare me like that!" I laughed as I was telling him.

"Sorry! I thought you saw me!"

"What eva Edward... Hey, can I have your phone for a minute...?" I used my sweetest voice that I could.

"Ummmm... ok?" He handed me his phone and I acted like I was inspecting it for a minute.

Thats when I threw it behind me in the direction of the garbage can where Emmett jumed out, caught it, then ran away with it.

"What the hell Bella! I trusted you and then you just gave my phone to Emmett! I'll never see it again!" Edward was freaking out at me.

"Aint that the truth.."I mumbled under my breath...

"What did you just say?"

"Umm noting...I'm sorry for throwing away your phone... I love you...?" I told him sheepishly hoping he would forgive me.

"Fine, your forgiven. How bout we go to Jasper's house now?"

"WHAT! NO! I mean.. we can't go to Jasper's yet, we have to wait for a little while,why don't we go to my house and watch tv for a little while?" I had to keep him busy while Emmett blew up his phone.

Edward said that would be fine so we headed to his car to drive to my house.

Once we got to my house I dumped my stuff in my room and we sat in the living room downstairs to watch some mind numbing tv...

Emmett's POV

Yes! I finally have Edwards piece of shit that he calls a phone! Now off to Jasper's house to get the explosives so we can go and blow it up! Muah ha ha ha ha!

"Inside voice." Japser said from the passenger seat of my awesomely sexy jeep. The bitches love ma jeep homay!

"Again Emmett…" Jasper facepalmed and stared out the window. One… Two… Three! I slamed my feet on the brakes and watched in glee as Jasper slammed his face into the window! I got out and pumped my fist in victory!

"Yes sweet sweet victory! AW YEAH!"

After I sobered up I followed Jasper into his house to retrieve the explosives. We were meeting the girls at the creek. They would bring the ice cream, we would bring the explosives. Fair trade? I think so.

"Alright time to go hot shot" Jasper pulled on the sleeve of my leather jacket and dragged me out of his house.

"Wait." I said as HE got into the driver's side of my jeep. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Yes Emmett because I find you incredibly sexy" Jasper said his voice laced with sarcasm. He made a noise of disgust and I felt hurt. "Oh don't go crying over it. Think of things this way, at least I'm not Rosalie…" He turned and winked at me and I blushed. BLUSHED! Macho, Manly Emmett BLUSHED! AH! Thank god we're here. I slammed the door and got out. The girls were leaning on Alice's car and looking mighty fine might I say.

"Hey Rosebud! How's it been since I last saw you seventeen minutes ago?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her off the car. She just smirked at me as I put her down.

"I've been fine Emmett. But apparently Jasper is in serious need of therapy…" She smiled at Jasper and I followed her gaze to see Jasper curled into a ball with his head shoved into Alice's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably screaming something that sounded like 'VANILLA ICE' but I couldn't be sure… After he had finished Alice grabbed the picnic basket and I got the explosives out of the back of the jeep and we hiked for a while. We got to a fence but we just climbed it. It's a forest it's probably there so the animals don't escape. Once we finally got to what looked like a nice clearing with a lake we set up the ice cream and explosives.

"Everyone ready?" Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand.

"ON three…" I put the phone and explosives together at the edge of the lake.

"ONE" Rosalie said grabbing my hand.

"TWO" Jasper said striking the match and handing it to me.

"THREE" Alice and I screamed at the same time. I put the match to the stringly thing that came off the bomb attached to Edward's piece of shit phone and we all ran like mofo's to the edge of the clearing I whipped out my phone and got ready to take a video of the carnage.

We waited for like 5 minutes and when nothing happened we all looked at eachother in confusion. It was lucky my phone was aimed at it or we would have missed what happened. All of a sudden we hear a BOOOOM! And a crap load of water shoots into the sky and little bits of phone scatter into the lake.

"Awesome." I whispered and saved the video to show to Sexy later.

Jasper's POV

"ICE CREAM TIME!" I shouted. We sat down to enjoy the ice cream. It was actually quite good. When all of a sudden we heard sirens.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE PO-PO!" Alice screamed and packed everything up faster than I could actually see. Talk about a ten second tidy… We ran back the way we came and got to our cars in record time. I ended up driving with Alice and Rose was with Emmett. She pulled out of the drive with skill I could only describe as sexy. We drove legal speed and when we turned to get onto the main road we passed by said 'PO-PO'. Oh god, what have we done?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like unicorns brining us chocolate covered almonds. It's amazing and it feeds our writing. So REVIEW!**


End file.
